


Stalking

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: Homelander esta obsesionado con Tony y vigilarlo detrás de las paredes a veces puede ser su perdición.-Corto. -One-shot
Relationships: Tony Stark/Homelander, Tony Stark/Patriota
Kudos: 20





	Stalking

El castaño lentamente comenzó a deshacerse de la última prenda que le quedaba. Lentamente se quitó los pantalones de una manera tan tortuosa que El Patriota podía sentir como si lo hiciera apropósito, pero claro que no después de todo este no sabía que estaba siendo observado por unos brillantes ojos azules que veían deseosos cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
Los pantalones quedaron tirados por alguna parte de la habitación del millonario provocando que la boca del rubio se abriera ante la sorpresa de ver que este no llevaba nada debajo de ellos, pudiendo ver perfectamente aquella parte de su anatomía la cual el castaño frotaba con una de sus manos comenzando a masturbarse dando pasos lentos hacia la pequeña mesita de luz que se encontraba en el cabezal de su cama y sacando un objeto de entre los cajones.  
  
Patriota podía sentir como la zona baja de su traje comenzaba a querer atención y no era para menos cuando de repente vio como el millonario se recostaba sobre la cama con ambas piernas muy abierta enseñando su orificio anal el cual lentamente comenzó a frotar con sus dedos, pudiendo escuchar con su agudo sentido auditivo como este gemía ante aquellos movimientos.  
  
El rubio mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo como su miembro palpitaba entre sus pantalones, llevándose una de sus manos hacia aquella zona que pedía con urgencia atención manual o tal vez tan solo tal vez debería de romper aquel muro y cogerse al millonario el cual pedía a gritos ser follado y quien mejor que él.  
  
Pero no, no podía hacer algo como eso. En la torre se encontraban los vengadores y si hacia algún movimiento brusco irían por él y lo sabía. en ese momento su labio se partió al morderlo con tanta fuerza.  
  
Como hipnotizado no despego la mirada de aquella pared que tan solo lo separaba del paraíso. El castaño se removía sobre la cama moviendo los dedos en su interior para luego sacarlos y tomar aquel objeto que tenía escondido en su espalda.  
  
—Mierda.  
  
Murmuro Patriota viendo como el genio se volteaba hacia donde él le estaba observando, viendo como el genio lentamente comenzaba a introducirse un dildo de 20 cm. Desde esa perspectiva podía ver cada uno de sus gestos, escuchar como aquel objeto entraba y salía de aquel lugar que tantas ganas tenia de profanar, podía ver como aquella pequeña gota de sudor bajaba de su cuello hasta su clavícula. Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y Patriota sentía como en cualquier tendría que salir de allí corriendo para masturbarse en el baño con aquella hermosa imagen mental del millonario corriéndose.  
  
En ese momento el castaño soltó un gemido tan fuerte, que el rubio soltó un gemido al ver como este había terminado corriéndose por sus finas sabanas de seda.  
  
El castaño agotado bajo la cabeza, tratando de calmar su respiración, para luego levantar la mirada hacia la pared.  
  
—Te gusto el espectáculo? cariño


End file.
